


Strings

by BartonStark (BloodEnvy)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodEnvy/pseuds/BartonStark
Summary: Based on the prompt: "Am I your lock screen?" / "You weren't supposed to see that."You and Tony have a friends with benefits arrangement between the two of you that you won’t admit could be something more if you just bent the rules…
Relationships: Tony Stark/Original Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Strings

“That was a _really_ stupid stunt you pulled today,” you admonished dryly, your voice soft. You brushed a few wayward strands of hair away from your face, resting your cheek on your palm. You were laying on your belly in Tony Stark’s bed, the silken sheets pulled up over your backside and the cool caress of the air conditioning tickling pleasantly along your skin. You touched your fingertips carefully to the cast brace on his wrist. “You’re lucky this is all you walked away with.”

“Occupational hazard.” Tony shrugged, reaching over to ghost his fingers idly along the line of your back. He was sitting beside you, his back resting against the headboard. There was a bruise on his cheekbone, and a small cut above his eyebrow. He was just as naked as you were, his hair mussed and a small, lazy smirk on his lips.

“I’m serious, Tone.” you said, rolling onto your side to face him properly. Tony’s hand moved to trace along your side instead, following the curves of your waist and hip. He swirled a circle over the side of your ribs, and you fought back a shiver. “What am I supposed to do if you go and get yourself killed?”

“Why, Agent Y/L/N,” he arched a brow at you, smoothing his hand over your ribs. His smirk grew slightly, his teeth catching on his bottom lip. “Is that worry I detect in your voice?”

“Pfft, please.” you replied, rolling your eyes. “This is completely self-interest. Do you have any idea how tedious it is swiping through dating apps?”

“Your concern is touching.” Tony replied with a sardonic grin, cupping your breast in his hand. He tweaked your nipple, and your breath caught. You leaned over, keeping your eyes on his as you bit his thigh lightly, and his smile widened, his eyes darkening.

“You’re welcome.”

“So,” he ran a hand through your hair before trailing it over your shoulder. “Can I expect you again tomorrow?”

You hummed thoughtfully, pushing yourself up off the mattress and moving to straddle his lap. Tony watched you with a kind of cocky interest, taking hold of your hips eagerly. You rested your hands on his chest, pressing a teasing kiss to the side of his throat. He hummed at the touch, turning his head to brush his lips against your temple. You felt his hands tighten on your hips, guiding them to grind down against him. Even after only just recovering from your latest sexual marathon together, you could feel him beginning to harden beneath you.

“Depends.” you said lightly, kissing him before climbing off his lap. You ruffled his hair childishly before moving to collect your clothes, and Tony swatted your ass playfully as you bent down to pick up your pants. You smacked him away with a smirk.

“On?”

You shrugged, buttoning up your shirt. Avoiding his eye, you scanned the floor for your shoes. “Strings, Tony.”

“Ah, yes,” he nodded, rubbing a kink out of his shoulder with his good hand. The smile he gave you was wry… amused. “Of course. Strings.”

Finding the second shoe under his shirt, you sat by his knee and pulled out your phone to check for messages. You had one from Natasha and another from your department leader with SHIELD. “Hey, I’m not the one who makes the rules.”

“You’re exactly the one who makes them.”

You grinned, tucking your phone into your pocket and leaning down to slip on your shoes. You spoke to him over your shoulder. “Do you have a problem with that, Mr. Stark?”

“Me? Oh, no. Boss away.” he told you with a grin, tucking his good arm behind his head, unabashed by his nudity. “You know it gets me all tingly when you take charge like that.”

You straightened, shaking your head at him in amusement. “I’ve got to go. Martell needs files sent in before end of day and I have taken _way_ too long a lunch break already. Besides, if I spend too much time here its just downright depressing going back to my apartment.”

Tony snickered, nudging the small of your back with his knee. “We could always do this at your place sometime instead.”

“And why would we do that?” you said with a smile as you stood, running your fingers through your hair in the hopes of removing that freshly-fucked tangle you were sure was in place. Tony shrugged, chuckling as you tossed his pants into his lap. “I’ll see you later?”

“Hold on.” Tony said standing and tugging on his pants. He buckled his belt, closing the distance between you and slowly unbuttoning your shirt. You swallowed, meeting his gaze with a wry, amused expression.

“Tony… I really _do_ have to go…”

The corner of his mouth quirked upward in a small smirk, his fingertips grazing your skin. He spoke quietly, voice suddenly flirting with a teasing intimacy. “You’re buttoned wrong.”

You looked down at he began rebuttoning your shirt, laughing lightly. You sobered as you met his gaze again; his face was so close to yours… it would take so little to simply close the distance between you and kiss him. To wrap your arms around his neck and let him drag you back into bed. Tony skimmed his fingers over your hair, brushing it behind your ear, his gaze falling to your lips…

“I’ll, uh…” you cleared your throat, stepping back. “I’ll see you later, Tony.”

He smiled softly, sitting back on the edge of the bed as you turned to leave. “Count on it.”

***

“I don’t understand why you don’t just date him already.” Natasha said blithely as she rejoined you at the table, a drink in hand. She fished the maraschino cherry out of her French 75 with delicate fingers and broke it off the stem with her teeth. “You’ve been seeing each other for three months.”

“Oh, please.” you said with a good-natured scoff. You took a sip of your drink, the bite of the alcohol making you purse your lips for a second. “We’re hardly seeing each other. We’re just… relieving stress.”

“All over each other.”

You wrinkled your nose at her turn of phrase, stirring your drink with your straw idly. “We’re just friends, Nat. He feels the same way I do.”

“Exactly,” she replied pointedly, smirking at the exasperated look you gave her. She arched an eyebrow at you, taking a sip of her drink. “I’m guessing he invited you here before I did.”

The team were taking a night to blow off steam after a raid of a Hydra base, and Nat had been kind enough to invite you along. The two of you were tucked away in the corner of a small cocktail bar hidden in a Manhattan back alley. It boasted a list of specialty cocktails and a wide range of arcade games, and the sound of glasses clinking against tabletops mixed with the beeps and pings of pinball and Ms. Pac Man. Barton had been the one to suggest it – he and Natasha had become experts in finding hole in the wall places the team could all go without drawing too much attention to themselves.

“He did.”

“And you…?”

“Turned him down.”

Natasha sighed dramatically. “You’re impossible.”

“I could lose my job, Nat.”

“Fury isn’t going to fire you for dating Stark.” she argued. You’d been assigned to liaise with the team for SHIELD – which was exactly how you met Tony in the first place. An invitation to a night out much like this one from the team had ended with the two of you in his bed, and you had – against your better judgement – kept seeing him over the last few months. You had been determined from the start to avoid creating any lasting or meaningful attachment between the two of you… this was just a fling; you were the rebound after his breakup with Pepper Potts. Little things like staying the night or kissing him goodbye were off limits, and you always refused his invitations out. It was easier that way; nothing could come from falling in love with a playboy like Tony Stark.

At least that’s what you kept telling yourself.

“Besides,” Nat continued. “Do you really think he would listen to anyone else if Fury tried to replace you? He barely does what he’s told now.”

“That’s a good point,” you laughed, glancing over at him. Tony was sitting on the distressed leather couch on the other side of the bar, a glass of something amber in hand and deep in conversation with Dr. Banner. His expression was alight with interest, and you smiled when he laughed. He caught your eye after a moment, his smile widening. You felt your face warm despite yourself, and you turned your attention back to Nat quickly. “But it’s still not going to happen.”

“Y/N, it’s not going to kill you to admit that you like the guy.”

“It might.”

She chuckled, and Barton called out to her, offering a challenge at some kind of shooting gallery game across the room. She rolled her eyes in amusement, finishing her drink and standing. “Well, you’re going to have to roll the dice on that. And probably sooner rather than later.”

Your brow furrowed at that last pointed remark, and you jumped slightly as you felt a hand touch the small of your back. Tony was standing beside you, a small smirk on his lips. He knew better than to try and kiss you – even though everyone knew about the two of you, you insisted on not indulging in public displays of affection. Still, he let his hand linger, his body so close to yours that you could smell his cologne and feel the heat of his body against yours. You leaned into him, your shoulder against his chest. You were blurring the lines a little, but you could rationalize it away to yourself by blaming it on the alcohol.

“Buy you a drink?”

“Rude of you to leave Dr. Banner without company,” you chided teasingly, smiling up at him. He was more relaxed than you usually saw him when in public, his eyes warm and the lines of his face soft.

“The good doctor decided to call it a night.” he replied lightly, his hand smoothing over the small of your back. It slipped under your jacket, his hand enticingly warm through the thin material of your dress. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’m not breaking any of your rules.”

“‘Sweetheart’?”

“Sorry. Agent.”

You shook your head in amusement despite yourself. “Enjoying your night?”

“It’s steadily improving.” he replied easily, nodding towards your empty glass. “What are you drinking?”

“Witty Comeback.”

Tony blinked. “That might be the most low-energy attempt at a retort I’ve ever heard.”

You laughed, bumping your head against his shoulder. “It’s the name of a cocktail, genius.”

“Of course it is,” he said with a smirk. His face was so close to yours, the hand on your back moving around to claim your hip. The fingertips of his other hand touched the bare skin of your thigh, hidden beneath the table as they slowly journeyed up toward the hem of your dress. “So? Can I tempt you?”

***

Your lips met Tony’s as soon as the door banged closed behind you, wrapping your arms around his neck. His good hand took hold of your waist, the other resting on the curve of your hip as he turned and pressed you against the cold tile of the bathroom wall. It was a stark contrast to the heat of his body, the passion of his kiss, and you tugged him closer eagerly.

Tony hummed against your lips, his hand moving to grip your backside possessively. The other slid up your ribs, holding you in place as best he could while still wearing the brace. You gripped at the collar of his jacket, urging him closer to you as he broke away from your lips to trail kisses along your jaw and down your neck. His teeth grazed over your pulse point and you whimpered, eyes darting towards the door.

It would take so little for the two of you to be caught; at any moment some girl could open that door and find the two of you. The idea of it thrilled you, sent fire burning through your body. Every time you’d been with Tony, it was in his home, in his bed. This change was surprisingly spurring you on, making you all the more desperate for his touch. You turned the two of you and pushed him back against the wall. Tony broke into a wolfish grin, biting his bottom lip lightly. His pupils were blown wide with desire; he was enjoying the location change as much as you were. You held his gaze as you unbuckled his belt, fumbling with the fastening of his jeans in your eagerness.

“Twice in one day,” Tony said teasingly, his voice low. “What did I do to deserve this?”

You raised an eyebrow at him as you fished a condom out of his from the pocket of his jeans. “Feeling cocky were we, Mr. Stark?”

He smirked, the expression playfully disarming. “Wishful thinking?”

“Uh-huh.” you said with a good-natured roll of your eyes, and mischievous anticipation glinted in his eyes as you tore the packet open, and he sighed as you slid it onto him, eyes still holding his.

“Can you blame – oh, _fuck, Y/N_ …”

You’d fallen to your knees and taken his burgeoning erection into your mouth, engulfing him in the warmth of it. You squeezed the base of his cock with your hand, and you felt him twitch against your tongue. You looked up at him, your free hand gripping at his thigh as you began to suck, bobbing your head in a slow, building rhythm. His head had fallen back against the wall, his lips parted in a pretty little ‘o’ as you brought him to full arousal.

He lengthened and hardened in your mouth, your tongue curling around the underside of his shaft as you withdrew enough to swirl it around the head of him. Tony groaned, his hand fisting in your hair as you took him in again, gagging slightly as the head of his cock met the back of your throat. “Goddamn, honey, you’ve got a _gorgeous_ fucking mouth…”

You hummed in response, and he bucked into you at the sensation, making you gag again. Tony grunted as you did, his hand tightening in your hair. You took hold of his cock again, stroking the base of it with your hand as you sucked a teasing pressure around him.

“Such a dirty girl…” Tony murmured, the lust in his voice giving way to a surprising amount of affection. You felt your belly flip at the sound of it, warmth pooling between your legs. He brushed wayward strands of hair away from your face gently with the fingertips of his injured arm, tucking them behind your ear as he thrust lightly into your mouth. His other hand pulled at your hair almost painfully, a wonderful contrast, and you hollowed your cheeks as you withdrew slowly, eliciting a low, drawn-out groan from Tony. “So pretty with your mouth full…”

You smiled as you pulled away, your hand still pumping him steadily. You swiped your thumb over the tip, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his thigh. “You say the sweetest things, Tony Stark.”

“It’s a gift, and you’re a goddess.” he replied with a smile, bending to kiss you. He cupped your face in his hand, and you felt his cast brace against the side of your neck. He pressed his lips to yours in a deep, lingering kiss, and you stood without breaking it, still stroking his cock. Your other hand slipped under his shirt and you scraped your nails gently over the muscles of his stomach. You felt him shudder in response, his teeth catching your bottom lip for a second. Your excitement settled in the small of your back, your skin tingling and your breathing heavy. You stepped closer, the head of his cock brushing against your belly.

“Lock the door, Tony.”

He grinned as he broke the kiss, doing as he was told. You moved to the bench in front of the mirror, reaching for Tony’s hand as soon as he turned towards you again. He took it, letting you pull him towards you with a smile. You kissed him again, the small of your back curving against the counter’s edge, fingers threading through his hair. His fingers caught in the hem of your dress, skimming up the side of your leg. You whimpered as he moved them over the sensitive skin to the apex of your thighs, his lips finding the side of your throat again. He sucked a mark into your skin just as he pushed your underwear to the side and slipped his fingers against your sex.

You moaned aloud, eyes rolling back at the combined sensations. It was one of your rules – no marks, especially not where anyone could see it. He knew that, and you could feel him smirk against your flesh when you didn’t push him away. Instead, you arched your neck to the side, your fingers curling in his hair, holding him in place. Like the setting, the self-imposed taboo excited you, and you rocked your hips against his hand, a whine leaving you as he found your clit.

Tony broke away only to dust kisses along your neck and shoulder, lingering at your collarbone and tracing his nose along the line of your jaw. He teased your clit at an almost torturous pace, his other hand ghosting over your hip and up to your chest. Even though he wasn’t able to touch you fully with his hand bound in the cast, he was still desperate for every inch of you, and you leaned into his touch. You brought his lips back to yours, clutching his face in your hands as he slid two fingers inside you. You gasped against his mouth, forehead bumping against his as he pressed his thumb to your clit. It barely took minutes before you were grasping at his biceps, an orgasm close.

“Fuck, Tony…”

“Such a good girl…” he muttered, sinking his teeth into your collarbone. You came with a moan that echoed off the bathroom tile, and he muffled your cry by kissing you roughly. His fingers were unrelenting, his thumb circling your clit until you whined against his lips and your hips jerked away from his hand. He slipped his fingers out of you, flicking them briefly over your clit before taking hold of your hip. He pressed a kiss to the mark he’d left on your throat, grunting as you wrapped your hand around his cock again. “God, you’re gonna kill me one of these days, Y/N…”

“You need to fuck me, Tony.” you whispered, a desperate edge to your voice. “Right now.”

He chuckled quietly, hand tightening on your hip. “Your wish, sweetheart.”

He encouraged you up onto the counter, and you parted your legs, taking hold of his shirt and tugging him closer. He stepped between them, hips brushing against your thighs, and his hand skimming over your waist. You hooked your ankle around the back of his leg, taking hold of his cock and sliding forward to the very edge of the counter.

Tony took hold of your hip tightly, thrusting into you slowly. The two of you moaned, your head falling back as he filled you. He was just thick enough to stretch you slightly, the feeling of it sending tingles up into the small of your back. His lips found yours as he took up a steady rhythm, and you hooked your arm around his neck, fisting your hand in the shoulder of his jacket. You clung to him, leaning back on your other hand to corkscrew your hips against his.

Tony’s lips found your chest, travelling along the neckline of your dress to tease the top of your breasts. His breath was hot against your skin, tickling against your chest, and you released his jacket to take hold of his hair instead.

“God, you’re fucking perfect, you know that?” Tony growled against your skin, and you whined, eyes rolling back. His teeth grazed over your chest, catching on your dress. You sat up, gripping at the lapels of his shirt, kissing him hard. Tony returned it eagerly, his tongue meeting yours. His hips quickened, the sound of flesh meeting flesh bouncing off the tile.

There was a bang, and you pulled away his mouth in surprise. Someone had just tried to open the door, and you slapped a hand over Tony’s mouth when he went to call out.

“Y/L/N? You in there?”

You almost swore.

“Yeah, Nat!” you called back, your voice breaking slightly. Tony didn’t stop; he only slowed his hips slightly so as not to make a sound. “Yeah, I’m here!”

“Are you okay?” she sounded confused. “Why is the door locked?”

“I— the uh, lock was busted on the stall!” you shouted, hips bucking into Tony’s as he touched your clit. He snickered, burying his face in the crook of your neck as he rolled it under his fingers. You struggled to keep your voice steady, your breath shaking. “I’ll be out in a minute!”

“We’re going to get something to eat,” Natasha told you. You knew she didn’t believe you. “Catch up if you want?”

“I’ll – _fuck…”_ you broke off, your thighs shaking. You covered his hand with yours, but he didn’t slow, and you let out an almost soundless, high-pitched whine as he doubled his speed. Tony watched you as he fucked you, a wide, cocky grin on his face and completely unconcerned with the interruption.

“Y/N?”

“I think I’ll just go home!” you called. Your voice was higher, strained. There was no way someone as intuitive as Natasha wouldn’t pick up on it, but all you could think about was how close you were, how good Tony felt against you, inside you. “Thanks though!”

“Okay. I’ll see you at the briefing on Tuesday.” There was a touch of knowing amusement in her voice. “Goodnight, Tony.”

He laughed, and you smothered the sound with a kiss. You pressed your forehead against his, teeth digging into your bottom lip as you felt the coil inside you break. You shook against him as you came, Tony’s hand so tight on your hip you wouldn’t be surprised if you bruised.

Tony’s hips jerked into yours as he felt you tighten around him, and he groaned as he came, nose bumping against your own. He shuddered as he relaxed, dropping a kiss on your shoulder before he withdrew slowly. You pressed a kiss to his forehead on a whim, and he looked up at you from under his brows. You avoided his gaze, straightening your underwear and dress. Tony removed the condom, tying it off and toss it in the trash.

“Oh, don’t go getting all shy on me,” Tony said teasingly, trailing fingertips down your forearm. His other hand touched the mark on your neck. “Not after that.”

“I’m—” you broke off as his phone rang, and he sighed, pulling it out of his pocket. He ignored the call, and your eyebrows rose as you saw the screen before it went dark. “ **Am I your lock screen?** ”

Tony cleared his throat awkwardly, tucking his phone back into his pocket. “ **You weren’t supposed to see that**.”

You grabbed at his wrist, trying to get to the phone already out of your reach. “Tony—?”

“It’s nothing,” he said dismissively, stepping back from between your legs. You jumped down from the bench, your legs shaking slightly. You gripped the counter with one hand, still holding his arm with the other.

“Show me.” you insisted, tugging on his sleeve. When he didn’t respond, you rolled your eyes. “Oh, for God’s sake, Tony. Just give me your phone!”

He sighed heavily, finally relenting. You took it from him, studying him for a moment before looking down at it. Your eyebrow rose as the screen lit up and you took in the display.

“When did you even take this?” you asked softly. It was a candid; you were curled up in one of the overstuffed armchairs that littered one of the smaller rec rooms of Stark Tower, head in your hand and a file open on your lap. You’d removed your shoes and your blazer – it was probably the most casual you’d ever looked there, outside of Tony’s private quarters. “Tony?”

“About a month ago,” he shrugged. “I still can’t figure out what exactly you were smiling about in a case file.”

You smiled softly, ducking your head as you remembered. Tony must have taken the photo just before you’d realized he was in the room – he’d invited you to lunch, and you’d turned him down.

“It was your copy of the file.” you explained quietly. “I was laughing at the ‘notes’ you’d written in the margin.”

Tony grinned, breathing a light laugh. When he met your eye again, his expression was soft, almost glowing with affection. It took you off-guard, your hand tightening on the countertop behind you.

“Why am I your lock screen, Tone?”

He wet his lips, nervously maybe, but that expression didn’t change. If anything, he seemed more earnest than before. “Come home with me, Y/N.” he said, stepping towards you. He closed the distance between the two of you once more, trailing his hand down your arm. He touched his fingers to yours, a silent question. “Spend the night for once.”

You blinked, and despite yourself, you turned your hand, lacing your fingers experimentally in his. You’d held his hand before, clutching at his fingers with your own as you rode him, keeping his hands above his head, or against your stomach or hip as he slid his tongue over your clit. This was different… softer, more meaningful. His thumb brushed over the back of your hand. “What about—?”

“I don’t care about strings,” Tony murmured insistently, eyes on yours. You hadn’t ever seen him so sincere before. “I’ve never cared about strings, Y/N. I _like_ strings when they’re with you.”

“It’s… it’s only going to complicate things.” you said, looking down at your hands. “We work together; I’m supposed to be a professional…”

“Let it complicate things,” Tony replied, hand tightening on yours slightly. His injured arm came up, touching fingertips to the mark he’d left on your throat. “I don’t care.”

“I don’t—”

“Please, Y/N,” he said softly, cupping your face in his hand. “Spend the night. That’s all I’m asking.”

You pressed your lips together, shaking your head. “No.”

Tony sighed, pulling his hand from your own. You caught hold of it again before he could move away, forcing him to face you again. You closed the distance between the two of you, tucking his phone back into the front pocket of his jeans.

“I thought maybe we could go to my place instead.”

Tony met your eye, breaking into a grin. He chuckled, shaking his head. “Unbelievable. I’ve been trying to see your apartment for three months, and all I had to do to was fuck you in a public bathroom.”

You laughed, bumping your forehead against his shoulder. “Just take me home, Tony.”

He turned to wrap an arm around your waist, pressing a kiss to your temple as the two of you made move to leave. It wasn’t until you were on the street and he was hailing a cab that you spoke again, caught up in the feeling of his embrace.

“Wait a second, who called you?”

“Hmm?”

“Who called you?”

Tony’s brow furrowed, and he pulled his phone back out of his pocket to check as he held the car door open for you. He breathed a laugh as he checked the call log, sliding into the cab behind you. “See for yourself.”

You rolled your eyes as you read the name, leaning your head against his shoulder. “Of course it was Nat. Remind me to thank her later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Don't forget to comment/leave kudos :)


End file.
